


A Bold Move

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [17]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 17: SpooningWhere Kit makes a move on Ty.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	A Bold Move

**Author's Note:**

> *LoS spoilers*

“Hey, what weapon would you choose?”

Ty looked over at Kit, who was sitting just far enough away on the couch that they weren’t touching, but close enough where they almost were. Some movie that Kit had wanted to watch, something about a game where teenagers try to kill each other was playing. Kit and Ty had movie nights every Friday since Kit started living at the Institute. It first started as a way to find something that they could do that reminded Kit of the mundane world without leaving the safety of the Institute, but Ty found himself looking forward to the time he spent with Kit, even if he didn’t get the point to a lot of what they watched. 

He always enjoyed the time he spent with Kit. After Kit had gotten used to Ty always being around, they had become quick friends. After Livvy died, Kit became the person who he trusted like her. It made the grief slightly more bearable.

He realized that Kit was staring at him. “What did you say?”

“I asked what weapon you’d choose if you were in ‘The Hunger Games.’”

So that’s what this movie was called. “Knives obviously. They’re the most versatile. You don’t have to fight short-ranged. You can easily take out two people at once while they’re sleeping.”

Kit laughed, his golden hair falling in his face. Ty had to resist the urge to brush it back out. 

“Not everyone has your expertise, Ty.”

“I would win these Hunger Games with my eyes closed. I mean, all of them are idiots.”

Kit laughed again, and Ty’s heart flipped in his chest. Sometime in the past year, he had begun to see Kit differently. He noticed the way Kit’s eyes reflected the sun when they were outside together. He noticed the softness and electric feeling of Kit’s skin when Kit handed him something. He noticed that he made an effort to listen to everything Kit said and to look him in the eyes. He noticed how in love with Kit he was. 

It was moments like these where Ty knew that if they were together, he could close that space between him and sit with him instead of next to him. He could lean over and brush the hair out of Kit’s eyes. He could lean over and kiss Kit if he said something sweet or cute. But there’s no way that Kit felt the same. 

Sure, Kit’s eye’s would linger on Ty’s lips sometimes, and he would sometimes reach out and place his hand on Ty’s arm for no reason that Ty could figure out. But since becoming friends, Kit did stuff like that all the time. It didn’t mean anything. Right?

“Hey Ty?” Ty looked over and he saw what he thought was nervousness in Kit’s expression. 

“What is it?” 

“Can we...um...can I try something?”

“Sure, I guess.”

Ty braced himself for whatever it was, but Kit just gently pushed Ty over, and wrapped his arms around him, so Kit was enveloping him in a sort of laying hug. 

Ty felt his heart racing in his chest. When he breathed, he was surrounded by Kit’s scent. 

“K-Kit? What are you doing?”

He heard a sharp intake of breath in his ear and Kit’s arms began to pull off of Ty. “I-I’m sorry-”

“No! Don’t move. I like it.”

“You...you like it?” Kit’s voice sounded nervous.

“Yeah. I just am wondering what you’re doing.”

“It’s spooning. It’s like cuddling.”

Ty was silent for a moment. On the screen he heard a cannon fire, so he knew someone must’ve died in the movie, but he had no idea who it could’ve possibly been. Cuddling was really only for romantic couples. Ty had read about it in a book that Julian had given him when he became a teenager. Julian said it was to help him know what to expect when it comes to the social norms of dating.

“But...but why? Isn’t this what couples do?”

Kit didn’t answer for a minute, before quietly whispering, “Yes. That’s what I want with you.”

Ty flipped to face him, and saw that Kit’s eyes were wide with anxiety. “You want us to be a couple? Is that what you mean?”

Kit nodded, and Ty felt his heart stop in his chest. He forced the words to come out. “I-I’d like that too. I...I like you Kit. In a romantic way.”

He stopped breathing for a second, until Kit’s face, inches apart, broke into a smile. “I like you too, Ty.”

Ty smiled widely and blushed. “So...do you want to finish the movie?”

Kit nodded. “But can I keep holding you?”

“Yes. Please don’t let go,” Ty said, flipping back over. The two boys stayed there long after the movie ended, laying in each other’s arms and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
